


The raven

by LaylaSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, an oak tree, and a graveyard, kinda dark but not really, there's a raven, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaSparrow/pseuds/LaylaSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is welcome!</p></blockquote>





	The raven

A raven sat on an old, twisted oak branch above the graveyard. The tall, stately bird was blackest ink; his harsh, yellow eyes surveying the girl among the graves with sever disdain.  
The unusually cold and foggy August night ensured that, even if she looked directly at the bird, she wouldn’t see him through the willow’s leaves, or the oak’s branches. Much less the dark. As it was, she didn’t even look up when he cawed.   
What little moonlight there was lit the girl’s path among the various dead. She didn’t seem to have a particular destination in mind and walked as if it were no more than a lovely stroll. Through a decaying graveyard. At night. Alone. What was she even doing here? Most people didn’t want to enter this home for the dead even during the day. So why was she any different? The girl didn’t appear different from the other humans the raven had seen. She wore a collage sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, her dark hair blowing slightly in the breeze.   
Perhaps she found peace here the way the raven did. The comfort that the dead provided was minimal, but it was there. Assuring the living they were still alive, if for another night, while any living who dared visit after hours if at all, provided the same comfort in return. Letting the rotting skeletons and restless spirits know that there was no need to be afraid of resting and they were better off not knowing what today’s version of the world was like.   
Well, if someone wanted to spend a few minutes-or hours-sharing his space with him. He wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
